El Origen
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Este Fic trata de los orígenes del Universo Pokémon extrayendo las ya existentes combinando con los de algunas películas y agregando un poco de originalidad.
1. Prólogo: El Origen

Prólogo: El origen

Hace miles de billones el Universo era la nada total, oscuridad absoluta, hasta que no se sabe de dónde un huevo misterioso apareció, los antiguos historiadores aseguraban que el huevo era de color blanco con una parte amarilla, los científicos de hoy aprueban aquella teoría, aquel huevo un día eclosiono y del salió una bestia blanca conocida como Arceus, el dios del mundo pokémon.

A partir de su existencia el Universo comienza a tomar forma, Arceus creó al primer pokémon, Mew, quién contiene los datos genéticos de todos los pokémon, luego fue creado Dialga, manipulador del tiempo y Palkia, quién controla el espacio y dimensiones. Más tarde apareció Giratina quién por su extrema violencia fue desterrado al mundo distorsión. Ya con éstos pokémon creados con sus 1000 brazos, comenzó a dar forma a los planetas y decidió que en éste Universo existiría un planeta que albergaría vida. Ese planeta era la Tierra pero era inhabitable y arreglar el planeta sería una ardua tarea así que crea a tres pokémon que harían aquel trabajo. Ellos eran Kyogre, rey de los mares, Groudon, creador de la tierra y Rayquaza, rey de los cielos. Así es como se crearon los mares, continentes y cielo. Luego Arceus creo la voluntad, las emociones y la sabiduría que se traducirían en Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie para años después dar origen al ser humano.

Arceus observo que la Tierra necesitaba algunos cambios así que creo a algunos Regigigas que a la vez crearon a Regirock, Registeel y Regice, el pokémon de tipo normal dio forma a los continentes y tras ellos entro en un profundo sueño y sólo ser despertado cuando estén el trio juntos y ser invocado en caso de que el mundo se encuentre en peligro. El trio Regi se localiza en diferentes lugares relacionado con su tipo o en algún lugar importante.

Luego nacería Manaphy en el frío fondo del mar para cuidar el ecosistema marino mientras Kyogre dormía. Más tarde Arceus pensó que debía existir un pokémon capaz de purificar el mediambiente, creó a varios Shaymin. Después creó a Celebi, quién podía viajar en el tiempo y hacer crecer árboles y plantas que hicieron que varios pokémon del océano se fueran a habitar la tierra que en millones de años evolucionaron junto con los humanos.


	2. El Origen: La Joya de la Vida

El Origen: La Joya de la Vida

Hace millones de años un Meteoro impactó con el planeta Tierra, acabando con la vida de varias especies de pokémon, ahora la historia podría volver a repetirse con una nueva amenaza de impacto, algunos pokémon miran con mucho miedo la caída del meteoro, justo en el preciso instante aparece Arceus y acaba con el meteoro. Pero Arceus queda al borde de la muerte luego de que se salieran sus tablas.

Pero un hombre llamado Damos ayuda a la bestia blanca a que se recupere buscando las tablas que le daban poder. En agradecimiento Arceus le entrego 5 tablas de 16, las cuales eran las Tablas Tierra, Agua, Planta, Eléctrica y la Dragón que en conjunto formaban la Joya de la Vida que restauraría Michina luego de la caída de meteoritos. Hasta que llegara el momento en que debería devolverle la Joya y así prometió Damos despidiéndose de Arceus.

Desde su palacio el Emperador observaba a Damos e inmediatamente ordena a uno de sus guardias ir en busca de él. Damos al llegar al palacio llega dónde el Emperador quién le pregunta sobre un misterioso pokémon que vio en el cielo.

—Señor Emperador, aquella criatura mágica era Arceus quién nos salvó de una catástrofe…y esto que me dejo salvara Michina de que se marchite—dijo emocionado Damos.

—Interesante, ¿y que es eso? —preguntó muy intrigado por aquella hermosa Joya.

—Esto señor, es la Joya de la Vida, la Joya que restaurara Michina y traerá prosperidad.

— ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? —preguntó el Emperador.

—Desde luego que sí, Señor— Damos le entrega la Joya al Emperador quién a la vez se queda analizándola.

Luego el Emperador se la devuelve convirtiendo en una especie de cetro argumentando que así le queda más cómoda.

Damos le pregunta al Emperador—Señor usted es el Emperador, ¿no sería bueno que usted manejara este poder?

—No lo creo, aquella criatura llamada Arceus confió en usted este misterioso poder además tengo muchos deberes como Emperador así que usted encárguese de esta misteriosa Joya—mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Damos se va del palacio e inmediatamente comienza hacer uso del poder y es así como comienza a crear ríos, fertilizar la tierra, crear praderas, combinado los tres poderes y luego aumentarlo con la Tabla Draco. Todo esto tenía contento al Pueblo quiénes se preguntaban cómo era posible. Bueno todos excepto una persona no sabía que era Damos, sin contar al Emperador, aquel sujeto se llamaba Helenius.

Cierto día él ingresa al hogar de Damos robándose la Joya de la Vida hasta que choca con el mismísimo Damos, quién no se enoja por lo sucedido al contrario él le aconseja que no lo vuelva hacer ya que si se perdía el dueño de esta se enojaría y Michina se iría a la ruina.

Sin embargo el sujeto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Damos y en la noche él se metió a la casa y le robó la Joya. Luego salió sigilosamente del lugar para después salir corriendo feliz de la vida.

— ¿Con que esta es la Joya de la Vida? —mirando lo hermosa que era—Esta Joya debe valer mucho, si la vendo podré sacar de la pobreza a mi madre.

Sin percatarse un anciano le seguía y él llega hasta la casa de su madre quién lo esperaba lista para regañarlo.

— ¿Jovencito, que horas son estas de llegar? —sosteniendo un cucharon de madera.

— ¡Mamá por fin podremos salir de la pobreza! —dijo feliz—mira—pero en vez de recibir un gracias hijo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Hijo puede que seamos pobre pero eso no excusa que andes por ahí robando, nosotros somos una familia humilde así que mañana devolverás esa Joya sea de donde la hayas sacado—le regaño la madre.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Protestó el joven—

—Nada de peros, ahora come algo y te vas a dormir—le regaña otra vez.

El joven enojado quiso irse de la casa pero es interceptado por un anciano que en realidad era un guardia del palacio.

—Hey chico, hacedle caso a tú madre—le sonríe el anciano guardia.

Helenius asustado porque creía que lo iban a arrestar se entra asustado hacia su casa, la madre de él le da las gracias ya que ellos se conocían con anterioridad.

Al día siguiente Damos buscaba la Joya aunque no denotaba preocupación ya que sabía aquel muchacho era el culpable. En eso aparece el joven aparece y le pide disculpas arrodillado pero este le dice que se pare y que no lo vuelva hacer narrándole de donde consiguió la Joya de la Vida, entonces el muchacho comprende de que hizo estuvo muy mal y se va agradeciendo a Damos por no haberlo denunciado.

Damos continua haciendo uso de la Joya para el bien del pueblo sin saber que sería traicionado por el Emperador Marcus. Faltaba algunos días para la vuelta de Arceus y esa noche Damos es encarcelado por Marcus quién le revela sus verdaderas intenciones.

Llegó el día en que Arceus volvía, Damos sería hipnotizado por el Bronzong del Emperador Marcus y así engañar a Arceus. Damos hipnotizado se encuentra con Arceus y lo invita a que ingrese solo para tenderle una trampa, Arceus le pregunta porque lo traiciona causando la ira del pokémon, luego al quedar débil se retira. Tiempo después Arceus vuelve a buscar la joya pero esta vez los planes de Marcus se arruinan gracias a la venida de unos chicos que aseveraban venir del futuro en donde Damos se disculpa con Arceus se libera del rencor hacia la humanidad cuando él pokémon se encuentra con el chico que lo salvó. Damos les deja un mensaje a los chicos él cual decía; "Para los chicos del futuro que ayudan al planeta a ser un lugar más bello"…mientras observaba el paisaje.


	3. El Origen: La Torre Quemada

El Origen: La Torre Quemada

Conocida como la Torre Latón, fue el antiguo punto de encuentro entre humanos y el Pokémon Legendario Ho-Oh hasta aquel día fatídico en que la torre fue consumida por un incendio.

Era un día soleado en Ciudad Iris, la gente rebosaba de alegría ya que este día Ho-Oh visitaría la Ciudad, precisamente en la Torre Latón donde unos monjes preparaban unas ofrendas para el ave arco iris. En aquel día también se realizaría un festival en honor de dicha ave y un niño llamado Miiko Olic sería el encargado de recibir el ave junto a un Monje llamado Eric.

Sin embargo comenzó a circular el rumor de que un grupo de criminales intentaría capturar a Ho-Oh.

—Estoy muy nervioso—murmuraba Miiko— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —se quejaba el niño.

—Tranquilo muchacho, deberías considerar un honor de ser quién reciba a Ho-Oh—le decía para animar al chico—además es tradición que un niño o un niña deba ser quién lo reciba porque el alma de un niño es lo más puro e inocente que existe.

—Ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces, viejo—miraba con una cara de vete al diablo.

Aquel viejo era el Monje Eric, muy querido en la ciudad quién afinaba los últimos detalles para la noche. De pronto un llamado urgente de una persona alerta al Monje de que se han visto tres sujetos extraños merodeando. El monje le pide que avise a los guardianes de la Torre Latón que estuvieran atentos.

Con unas palabras del alcalde el festival daba inicio, teatro de danzas por parte de las chicas kimono, juegos de pesca y música eran algunos de los atractivos que ofrecía el festival. En tanto el Monje Erick junto con otros monjes arreglaba el lugar donde Ho-Oh aterrizaría.

Después el clima se enrareció pasando del soleado al nublado, muchos asociaron esto con la venida del ave legendaria pero para el Monje era señal de mal augurio. De pronto se escuchan explosiones afuera de la Torre, el monje observa por una de las ventanas y ve con horror que eran los criminales los que estaban alborotando aunque tan solo eran dos de ellos.

—Miiko quédate en este lugar junto con los otros monjes, yo iré abajo a ver qué sucede.

— ¿Qué ocurre viejo? —le pregunto el niño.

— ¡Quédate ahí, ya vuelvo! —fueron las palabras de Eric antes de salir corriendo a ver la situación.

—Bueno, bueno, denme todo lo que tienen estúpidos—decía uno de los tipos.

— ¡¿Quién rayos se atreve a interrumpir la fiesta?! —gritó Eric furioso.

— ¡Cierra la boca vejete o enfréntate a nuestra ira! —gritó el otro tipo.

— ¡A mí nadie me hace callar, ve Heracross!

—Sí que tienes agallas, viejo entonces, ¡Sal Houndoom! —sacando los dos a los pokémon oscuros.

—Dos contra uno, no es justo pero van a ver que mi Heracross es más fuerte, Heracross, a bocajarro—el anciano fue con todo acabando con uno de ellos de forma instantánea, demostrando lo poderoso que era teniendo una leve ventaja.

Luego el tipo ordeno un lanzallamas que Heracross evade muy fácil y este usa otra vez a bocajarro, fallando esta vez, la batalla era intensa y ninguno de los dos cedía. Mientras tanto al interior de la Torre Latón, en el piso más alto, Miiko observaba la batalla cuando siente que alguien rondaba por el lugar. Él se oculta y ve que era un mujer joven, quién era compañera de los otros dos. Miiko trata de escapar pero por accidente se tropieza y es descubierto por la mujer.

—Vaya, vaya, un niñato, creo que tendré que deshacerme de ti aunque detesto lastimar a los bebes—burlándose del niño.

El niño asustado no sabía qué hacer, al ver que no podía pelear dentro del lugar intentó hacer que la tipa lo persiguiera mas el plan no funciono.

La batalla abajo había concluido con victoria para Eric, luego de esto el monje vuelve a la Torre Latón para en compañía de guardias ir a rescatar al chico tras enterarse por parte de los tipos que había un tercer implicado y estaba en la parte más alta, justo donde estaba Miiko. Al llegar a arriba se encuentran con la tipa quién cobardemente golpea al chico. Luego al ver aquello el Monje saca a su Alakazam y los guardias sacan a sus Machamp. La mujer al verse rodeada les tira encima al joven y prende fuego antes de escapar.

—Hija de p… mira lo que acabas de hacer…has incendiado un lugar sagrado e histórico…—dijo con mucha rabia el Monje Eric.

— ¿Y en que me afecta eso? —y se va la mujer logrando escapar junto a los otros dos.

Eric planeaba ir tras ella pero uno de los guardias le advierte que había que salir cuanto antes o iban a ser calcinados. Los guardias y Eric habían salido pero el pequeño Miiko Olic no estaba por ningún lado y Eric quiso ir tras él pero uno de ellos se lo impidió, Eric estaba desconsolado pero en eso aparece Miiko tosiendo mientras caía en el suelo. Eric llora por el pequeño culpándose por haberlo abandonado pero en eso surge la pregunta, ¿cómo es que logró escapar?

Dentro del edificio que se incendiaba habían tres pokémon, quiénes según el relato del pequeño Miiko uno tenía forma de Sirena, el otro parecía un Eevee rojo y el otro tenía púas, la gente no supo identificar a los pokémon con la descripción del niño. Aquellos pokémon luchaban por apagar el incendio pero el calor adentro era insoportable, inclusive para uno que era del tipo fuego, muriendo finalmente por la intoxicación del humo. Era de noche y el fuego no cesaba, muchos voluntarios con pokémon de agua ayudaban para intentar extinguir el fuego pero estaba descontrolado.

Ho-Oh que estaba algunos metros en la Torre Latón observó cómo estos pokémon salvaron de un destino fatal al niño reviviendo sus almas en nuevas formas. Al tercer día que llevaba el fuego una inesperada lluvia comenzó logrando apagar finalmente el fuego. Se dice que los habitantes de Ciudad Iris buscaron indicios de que algún pokémon haya estado allí pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.

Han pasado varios años desde aquella tragedia, Ho-Oh nunca más volvió a tener contacto alguno con los humanos a pesar de que se construyó otra torre, La Torre Campana. También se dice que aquellos pokémon pudieron ser Vaporeon, Flareon y Jolteon y que reencarnaron en leyendas conocidos como Suicune, Entei y Raikou. Todo aquello eran especulaciones, excepto para Miiko que luego de aquello fue llevado a un centro psiquiátrico porque creían que había enloquecido. Años más tarde se comprobó la existencia de aquellos tres conocidos como el trío de perros legendarios pero el rumor que corría con tras el incidente en la Torre Latón nunca se encontró pruebas, aun así hay personas que creen.

Se dice que este pokémon volverá a aparecerse cuando humanos y pokémon vivan en perfecta armonía y solo se aparece a humanos con el corazón puro.

En Pueblo Paleta encontramos descansando a Ash junto a Pikachu después de que derrotaran a una parvada de spearow.

—Mira Pikachu, ¿Quién es ese pokémon? —luego saca su pokédex pero este le dice que no tiene datos del pokémon.

Nuevamente Ash vuelve a ver a Ho-Oh quién se dirigía a la región Hoenn decidiendo así su nueva aventura. Posteriormente lo ve tras caer ante Brandon en la Pirámide Batalla, recordando sus inicios y animándolo más.

Hasta el momento se sabe que Ash es el único humano en la actualidad que ha visto al Legendario Pokémon.


	4. El Origen: El Nacimiento de las Aves

El Origen: El Nacimiento de las Aves Legendarias

Esta historia sucede hace muchos años en plena lucha de tribus por el control territorial de un pueblo que era estratégico, habían muchas tribus pero existían tres que eran las más poderosas e importantes, la tribu del sur, Inverne, la del norte Solárium y la del este ThunderBird, aquel pueblo era neutral y recibía constantes visitas de representante de cada tribu para que fuesen sus aliados, sin embargo estos se negaban ya que querían evitar luchas innecesarias que solo traían tragedias. A pesar de la negatividad, las tres tribus no iban más allá de seguir insistiendo, empero dentro de la tribu neutral había un tipo ambicioso llamado Gekas que sabía un secreto de aquella tribu y no dudo en ofrecérselo a las tres tribus a cambio de que le entregasen a una de sus más hermosas mujeres además de una dotación alimenticia de por vida.

Sin más escrúpulos les relato la leyenda de tres huevos rarísimos, dentro del cual se creía que nacerían poderosos pokémon, que podrían ayudarlos en su guerra, él le dio un mapa distinto a cada tribu argumentando que en esos lugares se encontraban los tres huevos, su plan era otro, causar que esas tribus se acabaran entre sí y así su tribu tomar control de aquellos territorios y convertirse en la más poderosa.

Dentro de aquellas tribus existían tres jóvenes con gran talento para la lucha y para la búsqueda, ellos eran conocidos en sus tribus como Puño Hielo, Puño Fuego y Puño Trueno. El primero era conocido por su gran capacidad de aguantar temperaturas bajo cero además de ser un gran luchador, el segundo por su gran amor hacia su tribu y la paz además de poseer una gran inteligencia y la tercera por su fuerte carácter además de tener una gran cantidad de energía además de ser veloz lo que la convertía en una gran cazadora. Sin embargo lo que unía a estos tres jóvenes era su gran capacidad para la búsqueda no por ello ellos serían los sucesores de los actuales jefes.

Luego de abastecerse cada tribu salió con tres de sus mejores hombres más el jefe y su joven talento. El día que partieron hubo una gran nevazón, avanzando a duras penas por el terreno cubierto de nieve. Ellos no imaginaban que llegarían hasta un punto donde ellos se encontrarían, mas ellos pasaron la primera noche en una tienda de cuero de Mamoswine en una cueva que encontraron a tan solo un par de kilómetros de distancia. Aún faltaban un par de días para que se encontraran. Una noche en que a los jóvenes les tocaba salir de caza hubo una fuerte nevazón causando el extravío de ellos.

—Diablos, no veo nada, creo que tendré que buscar un lugar donde guarecerme y mañana buscar a los demás—se dijo Puño Trueno.

—Usando las técnicas de supervivencia que me enseñaron podré encontrar un lugar donde pasar esta tormenta de nieve—se dijo Puño Fuego.

—Suerte que puedo aguantar este frío por algunas horas, sin embargo es vital que encuentre un lugar donde pasar el frio pero… ¡¿Cómo rayos lo haré?! —se dijo Puño Hielo alborotado.

En tanto en sus respectivos grupos, los jefes comenzaron a inquietarse por la tardanza de sus muchachos, pero deciden no salir ya que confiaban en sus habilidades aunque irían a la mañana siguiente en busca de ellos.

Luego de tanto buscar los tres finalmente logran encontrar una cueva enorme, ahora ellos tenían un problema, ellos se odiaban por el puro hecho de que sus tribus estaban en guerra a excepción de Puño Fuego, gran amante de la paz.

—Vaya, vaya si son Puño Fuego y Puño Hielo, bueno yo no compartiré este lugar con ustedes así que si quieren sobrevivir será mejor que busquen otro lugar—dijo con arrogancia Puño Trueno.

—Como si fuera a dejar que una chica me asuste, tú perteneces al sexo débil por lo tanto no te conviene enfrentarte a mí, Puño Hielo, ya que puedo resistir por mucho tiempo estas frías condiciones climáticas—asevero Puño Hielo con mucha confianza.

—Entonces luchemos por la cueva—lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa—veremos quién es el sexo débil.

Así comienza la lucha entre ambos, combos iban, combos venían, la lucha era frenética cuyo ganador era difícil de saber. Pasaron varios minutos y ambos se encontraban agotados con la diferencia de que el frío estaba en contra de Puño Trueno. Ambos iban a darse el combo final cuando Puño Fuego los interrumpe, los dos quedan sorprendidos al ver que él tenía fuego hecho y cocinaba carne de Walrein.

—Sí terminaron ya de pelear el par de idiotas vengan a comer y a beber este té que bien le hará a sus maltratados cuerpos—les dijo Puño Fuego.

Los dos aún sorprendidos detienen su batalla y se van a comer ya que el hambre los ha vencido, aunque se reunieron en un círculo, estaban bastante separados del uno del otro. Puño Hielo comía como un verdadero animal mientras que Puño Trueno se sentía incómoda de agarrar la carne.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Puño Fuego? —Preguntó la chica—si nuestras tribus están en…

En eso es interrumpida por Puño Fuego— ¿Y qué? Estamos aquí porque nos perdimos y de nada valía luchar, además encuentro estúpida esta guerra, ¿por qué las tribus no pueden coexistir armoniosamente? —mirando a la chica seriamente, luego este sonríe y le dice—mejor deberías comer si quieres sobrevivir, no deberíamos considerarnos enemigos.

Puño Trueno se queda pensando por unos momentos y luego dice—no creas que te daré las gracias—y se da media vuelta para comer.

—Por mí no me importa si debo unir fuerzas con Puño Fuego—decía Puño Hielo mientras tenía comida en la boca a lo que Puño Fuego solo se reía.

Luego de comer los tres colocaron sus sacos de dormir hechos de cuero de Walrein y Mamoswine a la orilla de la fogata.

—Disculpen por preguntarles esto—dijo Puño Fuego— ¿Ustedes le encuentran sentido a esta absurda guerra entre tribus?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a los dos pero el primero en responderle fue Puño Hielo.

—A pesar de que disfruto luchar, ciertas veces cuando no podía dormir me quedaba pensando qué sentido tiene esto, por qué luchar, cual es el real objetivo de esto, pudiendo disfrutar las maravillas de este mundo…—luego cierra los ojos mirando el techo de la cueva.

Puño Trueno y Puño Fuego lucían sorprendidos por la confesión de Puño Hielo, pero Puño Trueno dijo—para mí luchar significa gloria y honor, luchar por el bien de tú pueblo, ser aclamada, respeto…por lo menos eso es lo que busco ya que a pesar de ser conocida con este apodo, en mi tribu hay hombres que me miran en menos por el solo hecho de ser mujer…—empuñando su mano izquierda— ¿tú por qué odias luchar?

—Desde que tengo capacidad de razonar he odiado luchar, ya que encuentro que es una manera bárbara de solucionar conflictos, además que esas luchas pueden traer muertes a tus seres queridos—al decir eso los otros dos observan que sus ojos están llenos de tristeza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunta Puño Trueno.

—Mi madre fue asesinada frente a mis ojos por un miembro de la tribu Inverne…

Aquello desconcertó a Puño Hielo y que por alguna razón se sintió culpable.

—Aun así no odio a la tribu Inverne, al contrario, quiero que haya armonía junto con las demás tribus porque ese día comprendí que las guerras eran estúpidas e innecesarias—finalizando su historia.

Aquel relato dejo mudo a los otros dos y más cuando dijo él que no odiaba a la tribu Inverne y eso les hizo reflexionar a ambos sí lo que habían hecho hasta ahora estaba bien, sobretodo Puño Trueno quién con ansias buscaba el respeto de los hombres de su tribu, que era más importante, ganarse el respeto a costa de la vida de otras personas o buscar la paz. Finalmente los tres se quedan dormidos.

En alguna parte, Gekas disfrutaba de los placeres que le fueron otorgados por el haber entregado información valiosa a cada jefe. En tanto los jefes deciden seguir con su misión y después buscar a los jóvenes.

En tanto Puño Fuego, Hielo y Trueno deciden continuar su búsqueda en grupo, salvo por Puño Trueno que dijo que la alianza duraría hasta encontrar uno de los huevos ya que decidieron repartirse los huevos pero con la condición de no luchar sino de cuidar de ellos y una vez eclosionados, liberarlos.

Llegan a un punto donde se sabía que era peligroso, ya que era territorio de Ursaring. Los tres caminan atentos a lo que pudiera pasar porque luego de esta ruta llegarían a lo que se conoce hoy en día como la Isla del Rayo. De pronto se escuchan unos gruñidos, una docena de Ursaring aparece y ellos comienzan a correr hasta que llegan a un lugar donde quedan completamente rodeados.

Para mala suerte de ellos, Puño Trueno se descompuso el pie derecho así que Puño Fuego y Hielo unieron sus fuerzas, el primero creo una táctica para vencerlos, luego Puño Hielo uso la táctica para vencer a cinco de ellos, aún quedaban siete, en eso Puño Fuego, quién se prometió nunca más volver a luchar, se puso en posición y derrotó a los otros siete restantes, luego se vuelve hacia Puño Trueno.

— ¿Te duele mucho, Puño Trueno? —mientras buscaba en su bolso un ungüento, luego le aplica esto para apaciguar un poco el dolor.

—Ug…déjenme aquí…ug—decía la chica.

— ¡Desde luego que no!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Puño Fuego y Hielo.

—Deberían hacerlo…ug…de todas formas yo iba a hacerlo una vez terminada mi misión.

—Ya nos dijiste eso—le sonríe Puño Fuego—te irás una vez que te recuperes, nosotros no te abandonaremos, así que cuenta conmigo…ahora súbete a mi espalda, yo te cargo.

— ¡Y conmigo también! — haciendo una pose de chico guay le prometió Puño Hielo, dejando en claro que ya no había rencores por la lucha.

Puño Trueno oculta su emoción y les dice sonriendo a los dos—Par de estúpidos y así pusieron rumbo en busca del primer huevo.

El primer huevo estaba en la cima de la montaña donde además de una fuerte tormenta de nieve, los rayos caían varias veces. El camino a la cima fue difícil debido al peligroso terreno además de unos pokémon salvajes que aparecían. Al subir se encuentran con que el huevo era vigilado por dos Abomasnow así que Puño Fuego dejó abajo a Puño Trueno para poder ayudar a Puño Hielo.

—Puño Fuego, yo iré por los dos, tú encárgate de traer el huevo sano y salvo.

—De acuerdo.

Así Puño Hielo se dispone a atacar a los Abomasnow, el plan iba de acuerdo a lo establecido pero no imaginaron que había dos más, así que no quedaba más remedio que usar la fuerza. La batalla era dura, los continuos ataques de ventisca dificultaban la lucha hasta que por fin acabo y pudieron tomar el primer huevo, luego Puño Fuego hace subir a Puño Trueno a su espalda en busca del segundo, en la Isla del Hielo.

Allí la cosa fue más fácil de obtener ya que solo dos Jinx custodiaban el huevo y ellos gustosos le entregaron el huevo al ver que eran personas de buenas intenciones. Finalmente llegó la hora de encontrar el último, el que estaba en la Isla del Fuego.

En tanto los grupos de las tribus en guerra se encuentran cara a cara y la tensión comienza a asomarse hasta que uno de ellos ofrece una tregua temporal hasta que encontrasen a los jóvenes y como eran tres los huevos cada tribu podía llevarse uno. En eso otro pregunta como sabía la existencia de los huevos lo que genera incertidumbre, entonces se percatan de que fueron utilizados para que se acabaran entre ellos y todos sabían quién era el culpables; Gekas.

En eso ellos aceptan la tregua sin saber que se encontrarían con los jóvenes. El grupo de los chicos llegan al lugar, lo escalan y se dan cuenta que ahora la cosa sería más complicada ya que el huevo se encontraba en el medio de un volcán rodeado de magma, además de un Magmar que protegía el huevo.

Ellos se ven forzados a bajar para poder idear un plan ya que la temperatura era muy alta. Pasaban los minutos y ninguno se le ocurría nada.

—Puño Trueno…

—Puño Fuego...

—Puño Hielo…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo los jefes y padres de ellos, sorprendidos porque estaban ellos cooperando juntos.

—Bueno, hasta aquí queda la alianza, Puño Fuego trae el huevo y larguémonos—dijo el padre del chico.

—Hagamos lo mismo Puño Trueno—le dijo su padre.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? —dijo el padre del otro chico.

— ¿Acaso creen que nos van a detener? Nosotros somos dos grupos, ambos tenemos huevos, sí quieres el tuyo búscalo.

—El otro huevo está allí arriba—dijo Puño Trueno, quién apenas podía pararse—pero no crean que le vamos a dar los huevos.

— ¿Qué dices Puño Trueno?, ¿acaso nos estás traicionando, a mí, a la tribu?

— ¡No! Estoy haciendo lo correcto, por que luchar, que ganamos con eso, sí les entregamos esto, seguirá la guerra, nuestros pueblos desaparecerán…y lo digo porque conocí a estos dos chicos, a mis amigos…en este corto tiempo que estuvimos me hicieron ver el mundo de una perspectiva diferente, en especial Puño Fuego…y si intentan hacerles daños, yo los protegeré—fueron las palabras de Puño trueno que sorprendieron incluso a Puño Fuego y Hielo.

—Puño Trueno…gracias—decían los dos, emocionados—nosotros también te protegeremos si es necesario incluso dar nuestras vidas e ir en contra de nuestro pueblo.

—Gracias amigos…pero no sean tan llorones—los miro sonriendo.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, todos sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica, luego de un rato todos a excepción de los jefes bajaron sus armas.

— ¡Entonces lucharán con nosotros!—gritaron enojados los jefes. Pero los otros tipos se pusieron delante de los chicos y uno de ellos dijo.

—Por favor jefe, deberíamos escuchar a estos chicos, estas guerras son innecesarias y solo traen tragedias y aunque nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente aún podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias…yo creo estos chicos son la generación de cambio que hemos esperado por tanto…ellos traerán la paz no solo a nuestras tribus sino a las demás también… ¿o acaso eso no es lo que quería Gekas?

Luego los demás también le dijeron que creían eso, haciendo que los jefes reflexionaran.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —dijo el más reacio.

Los chicos les dicen que había que ir en busca del último huevo ya que al eclosionar, ellos junto a los pokémon que nacerían trabajarían en conjunto para traer la paz al mundo pero que no sería fácil sacarlo ya que un Magmar custodiaba el lugar. Entonces llegan al lugar, los jefes envían a sus Mightyena para distraer al Magmar pero los ataques no le hacían daño y éste le lanzaba una potente llamarada. Por el otro lado los chicos enviaban a Puño Hielo, quién se ofreció a buscar el último huevo sin embargo el pokémon se dio cuenta y con otra llamarada atacó a los chicos pero por atrás los Mighyena lanzaban bola sombra causando la ira de Magmar haciendo que el volcán se estremeciera. Entonces malas noticias venían, el magma subía, lo que quería decir que el volcán entraría en erupción. Puño Hielo estuvo de tocar la lava pero finalmente logra sacar el huevo y escapar de ahí. El volcán entra en erupción pero todos alcanzan a escapar terminando finalmente en una tregua entre sus tribus. Al llegar a sus tribus notificaron de este histórico acuerdo mientras se notificaba a la tribu neutral su decisión además de pedir el destierro de Gekas por inducir a la guerra. Tiempo después los huevos eclosionaron dando vida a majestuosas aves que bautizaron como Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Puño Hielo, Puño Trueno y Puño Fuego serían sus respectivos jinetes. El nacimiento de las aves significo la paz entre las tribus por muchos siglos hasta el día la extinción de las tribus a manos de colonos.

Diez años después, Puño Hielo, Trueno y Fuego se han convertido en los líderes de sus respectivas tribus además líderes de la paz entre todos los habitantes del mundo, junto a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres continúan vigilando el mundo que por primera vez se encontraba en total paz.

Luego de la muerte de estos tres líderes, una sacerdotisa coloco sus almas en tres esferas distintas y en lugares diferentes para que estuvieran equilibradas en Islas que pronto fueron conocidas con el nombre de Islas Shamouti ubicadas al centro del Archipiélago Naranja, lugar donde Ash obtuvo su única Liga Pokémon y dónde salvo al mundo de la furia de las aves junto a Lugia.

Los apodos con el cual fueron conocidos los chicos fueron los nombres de ataques que se descubrieron en un enfrentamiento entre un descendiente de la tribu Solárium y un descendiente de la tribu ThunderBird en honor a ellos.


End file.
